El Discurso de Zim
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Si recuerdas "Así comienza la ruina", bueno, siempre quise que terminara de esta forma. Y si nunca oíste hablar de ese fanfic; igual este es un discurso grandioso.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Hace un par de años mientras escribía la segunda parte de un fic ahora extinto llamado "Así comienza la ruina"; un inmenso deseo apareció en mi cabeza.

Cuando plantee la historia por primera vez como un oneshot distante y terminó teniendo un origen y desenlace, bueno, también apareció mi episodio final.

En él, Zim daba un discurso ante la humanidad. Ya no usaba su disfraz; ahora se postraba soberbio con su aspecto natural y le hablaba a los humanos sobre sus creencias.

Maté la historia, pero la esencia del discurso y mis enormes deseos de que siguiera ahí; aún permanecían en lo más profundo de mí. Resulta ser que desee escribirlo en una etapa de mi vida donde mi aparente "deslinde" de la sociedad empezaba a presentarse.

Tenía como dieciséis años y estaba deseosa de acabar con la mitad de mi grupo de área común. Claro que me volví una persona un tanto negativa (a como yo lo veo ahora que tengo diecinueve años y puedo hacer un análisis perfecto de mi antigua esencia) y saqué mucho de mi odio y problemas en esa historia. Me atrevo a decir que quizá por eso me atrajo la serie y siempre vi a Zim como una entidad malévola.

Hasta la fecha sigo pensando en él como un villano excelente, por eso aún trato de hacerlo perverso, pero esto no es el punto exactamente.

Desarrollé la historia entre mis dieciséis y diecisiete años: Me sentía liberada y bastante enérgica a la hora de pensar en un desenlace que perjudicara a los humanos. Detestaba mi raza sin saber porqué, detestaba a la gente sin saber exactamente porqué y me consideraba algo demasiado intolerante hasta para mí.

Sucedieron toda suerte de cosas y parecí dejar mi lapso de negatividad.

O lo que es lo mismo: Maduré.

Pero la idea de hacer un discurso seguía latente.

Al comienzo deseaba que fuera agresivo y atacara directamente a dios.

Yo soy atea, desde los trece años empecé a pensar en qué tan cierto era dios. Sin embargo fue una duda espontánea y me odié por eso.

A los catorce años empecé a plantear dudas más tangibles y empecé a confundirme.

Fui formalmente libre casi a la mayoría de edad y constantemente asiento más mi creencia de que nada más existe.

En el marco en el cual mi idea del discurso se hace presente, y como ya dije, era demasiado negativa e intolerante (al menos no lo volvía físico o palpable; simplemente escribía mi odio social y jamás lo ponía en práctica) y era natural que mi "ateísmo" fuera un poco forzado.

Aún estaba en pleno camino de desarrollar una idea clara y estaba lejos de un pensamiento crítico como ahora.

Por eso es que Zim, y su sola presencia alienígena era el detonante que desafiaba las leyes de dios.

En específico el dios cristiano.

Tras la metamorfosis personal que he estado experimentando en este año (que va desde marzo, para ser precisa) la idea del discurso regresó. Es natural que venga y se vaya dependiendo de lo que escriba u ocurra con mi vida. Sin embargo, creo que ya dejé pasar mucho tiempo.

Tres años para ser exacta.

Hace tres años exactamente; estaba escribiendo los primeros episodios de la historia ahora muerta (que dejé en un foro) y con la idea de que al final Zim dijera palabrería y media.

Mi narración no era muy buena, aún la prosa era difícil para alguien que apenas si tenía recién adquirido el hábito de la lectura.

Pero ahora es completamente diferente, estoy completamente lista para llevarlo a cabo.


	2. Parte Uno: Contexto social

**I**

**El universo como posible encargado de auto mutilarse, cuando un elemento de su sistema comienza a volverse innecesario para su propia existencia.**

El tejido de la sociedad está finalmente destrozado.

No lo ha quebrantado una revolución de conciencias como tanto se ha deseado, y como unos pocos miles lo han intentado. No se han roto los dogmas o se han sustituido por unos nuevos. Tampoco fue causa de la auto extinción, de una reivindicación, del autoconocimiento, de la aplicación de las ciencias en beneficio general, o de la sabiduría.

A la sociedad actual la ha destruido finalmente una amenaza del espacio.

¿Costaría trabajo pensar que es invisible y es únicamente parte del imaginario colectivo? El ser humano es bastante bueno para inventarse historias y criaturas; también para escribir y editar libros que la gente aprende y corrige a conveniencia. Nadie los cuestiona, si está escrito así sucedió.

¿Qué de raro sería pensar que su amenaza espacial es simplemente un caso normal de histeria?

Los enemigos invisibles del espacio, esos que tanto se empeñan los conspiradores en afirmar que son los verdaderos enemigos de la humanidad. ¡Los dueños del rebaño!

Es que suena tan estúpido.

¿Cómo saben esos liberados que los enemigos del espacio son reales? ¿Necesitan pensar que la raza humana está siendo esclava de inteligencias superiores? ¿Tanto les aterra ver el monstruo que es su propia especie, como para atribuirle todo el mal a otra? ¿Tanto creen en pruebas inventadas por ellos, que por esa razón ven reptiles forrados de dinero y comiendo a nombre de toda una nación?

Los pensamientos de semejantes personajes irracionales y dementes; parecen ser verdaderos.

Sin embargo no como ellos creen.

No hay un supremo reptil dominando un rebaño de humanos perezosos, irracionales e ignorantes. Tampoco hay un reptil para echarle la culpa de la enajenación humana que provoca un publicista, un pastor cristiano o un rabino.

El enemigo del espacio recién llega.

Y ahora el humano puede darse cuenta de ello.

No es que fuera necesario un enemigo invisible para que toda la sociedad se descompusiera, pues esa sola ya forma una entidad putrefacta llena de imperfecciones con el nombre de "etiquetas y reglas", y sola muere si alguien se atreve a vivir fuera de estúpidos estándares de efímera felicidad y autoconciencia.

Pero en un plano general, las ideas de esa sociedad han caído desde su sola aparición.

Un feo espécimen se hace presente sobre las cabezas de los confundidos y mugrosos mamíferos.

Una especie de hormiga verde parece hacer acto de presencia y mira asqueada la variedad de mamíferos que juntos presumen representar la raza superior del planeta.

El miedo ha generado una oleada de accidentes y saqueos: La bestialidad que tanto el humano se esfuerza en fingir que no tiene es la misma que sale en el peor momento de su existencia.

Ya se ha encargado solo de destruir la mitad de lo que tan soberbiamente hace llamar civilización. Ya hace rato que corrompió los estándares de decencia y se encargó de satisfacer sus propios deseos. En un momento crítico como una invisible e improbable dominación exterior; se ha encargado de masacrar a su propia especie para intentar sobrevivir y no contento con ello también se ha ido a refugiar a un primitivo y lujoso templo a pedirle a otro invisible que él y sus amados sobrevivan.

Muchas bestias ignorantes y altivas se han arrastrado desesperadas hasta lo más profundo de esas cavernas repletas de ídolos petrificados y se han hincado a pedir que nada malo les suceda. Otras tantas, quienes le deben favores de más, simplemente hacen lo que mejor saben hacer y se ponen a pedir como siempre, claro, que esta vez en verdad sintiendo miedo.

Y quienes han sido siempre sinceros, piden en silencio desde cualquier lugar, que nada malo les ocurra.

Los pocos racionales simplemente observan el extraño animalejo que se posa sobre ellos, y los sabios parecen emitir un juicio y se plantean muchas preguntas:

¿Qué es? ¿De qué está hecho? ¿Cuál es su motivación real? ¿Acaso él cree en un castigo, o es él un salvador? ¿Qué tan consciente es de su propia existencia en un plano ajeno al suyo? ¿Es que él acaso era una especie de desadaptado donde pertenece? ¿Qué se siente alzarse sobre otra especie? ¿Es así como el resto de los animales nos percibe siempre? ¿Nuestro escarmiento debe llegar necesariamente del exterior? ¿Qué pasaría si fuese dios? ¿Es acaso él un producto de nuestra ciencia mal aplicada? ¿Es un accidente necesario? ¿Nos erradicará? ¿Nos ayudará? ¿Nos purificará o bendecirá? ¿Aliviará acaso nuestros males? ¿Nos está estudiando? ¿Qué es él en esta realidad?...

Más que miedo en ellos, se presenta expectación y deseos de respuestas.

La pequeña hormiga llevaba consigo un perro guardián.

Una creación de metal indestructible, la maravilla artificial que sería la envidia de cualquier imitador de dios en la tierra.

Aquella aparición fue el detonante de miles de preguntas más.

¿Es que acaso aquella entidad es consciente de los deseos de la otra raza? ¿Y qué sienten ambos al estar aquí?

Es complicado pensar en todo ello, más aún, tú jamás has entendido a tu raza y quizá nunca lo hagas. Los deseos de llegar a conocer a otra y la necesidad de sabiduría y respuestas es entonces lo que tanto te motiva a que preguntes.

Dos razas tan ajenas a la humana, ambas observando el panorama que los humanos han creado solamente por miedo y liberación de su verdadera esencia animal.

Es una escena un tanto abominable.

No sabes cuál será el siguiente paso de lo que está frente a ti, y le temes profundamente. El miedo te vuelve agresivo, pero si intentas hacerle algo quizá te cobre.

Zim finalmente alzó las antenas.

Un murmullo general apareció rompiendo el aire de aparente desconexión de la realidad.

Bajó ambos miembros delgados y continuó mirando a su alrededor: Al público mugroso y temeroso que lo observaba con mucho cuidado.

El animal (como algunos pensaron que era) se alzaba por sobre sus cabezas. Se encontraba de pie taciturnamente sobre el toldo de un camión. Una enorme pila de escombros, vigas y concreto eran los encargados de darle altura a la máquina inservible.

Se alzaba unos doce metros por sobre la masa de gente. Su pequeño heraldo se encontraba a la altura del suelo.

No sabías si mirar abajo para cuidarte de él o alzar los ojos esperando que el bicho intentase algo.

Normalmente se hacían ambas cosas con nerviosismo, no bien mirabas cómo la lata plateada se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en el concreto; ya alzabas los ojos y te encontrabas con la hormiga.

Una aparente mueca de desagrado apareció bajo los enormes y brillantes ojos rojos del animal. Aquella reacción tan "humana" pareció horrorizar a la audiencia; la misma que suspiró aterrada y dirigió de inmediato toda su atención hacia arriba.

Apenas uno entre miles notó que la criatura parecía sufrir hastío y miró arriba. Apenas uno más noto aquella reacción en su hermano de al lado y de inmediato hizo lo mismo.

Cada uno más aterrado que el anterior, hasta que todo mundo fue testigo de tan abominable espectáculo.

Comenzaron a suspirar y temblar, a sudar frío y sentir que sus reflejos básicos y esfínteres comenzaban a fallar.

El animal parecía tener emociones, parecía sentir, parecía entonces ser consciente de todo al rededor.

Y el sabio volvió a ahogarse en preguntas:

Pues entonces, ¿Es que acaso no tiene impedimentos? ¿No teme a un castigo? ¿Tiene un deber moral consigo mismo o con alguien más? ¿Qué tan perverso o noble puede ser? ¿Qué tan humano podría considerarse una especie como él?

La mueca de desagrado pareció aumentar.

Fue realmente visible, una única línea agresiva bajo ambos ojos intimidantes. Ojos perdidos y acosadores que parecían robarle la esencia a cualquier ser que cayera bajo su hechizo. Todo humano parecía cuidarse de ambos ojos y si por error sentía la mirada de aquel animal posarse sobre él; de inmediato sufría un ataque fulminante de pánico o parecía desmayarse.

Una ligera y brillante hilera de colmillos pareció asomarse bajo la mueca de desagrado de semejante espécimen, y sin embargo no se mostró completa.

El ser humano completo comenzó a desmoronarse.

El animal era más consciente de lo que su realidad era capaz de mostrarle. Es un duro golpe cuando toda tu vida has permanecido en la más profunda ceguera y de pronto eres enviado a la realidad que unos pocos han adaptado y moldeado a su conveniencia; sólo para que tú te acostumbres y mueras sirviendo con el propósito de establecer o seguir determinado plan.

Y ahora, no contento con salir y encontrarte con tu bestialidad atrapada por años en tu conciencia y ahora libre; también te enfrentas con una figura ajena a lo que crees conocer.

Nadie te habló de ella, ni siquiera podías imaginarla en algún rincón de tu moldeada cabeza.

Su existencia quizá era motivo de cuentos disparatados y bromas de gente perdida.

Tu ignorancia era mucha para generar una salvación a pesar de ser un miserable adefesio, pero era lo bastante "coherente" como para inventarse una especie tan buena como la que estás contemplando.

Y toda tu ignorancia que tanto valor siempre te ha dado, ahora parece abandonarte.

El miedo te invade, pues te has dado cuenta que estás solo. Que eres sólo un pequeño individuo que se encuentra parado ante algo que no conoces y que muy posiblemente intentará hacerte daño si se lo propone.

Ahora de verdad, todo el conocimiento que crees haber adquirido simplemente no sirve.

Pues no sabes ni qué tienes frente a ti en este momento.


	3. Parte Dos: Discurso a las masas

**II**

**Una decisión propia es la última consecuencia que se presenta en un enorme sistema de pocas conciencias y muchas falacias reconfortantes.**

**¿Es entonces el equilibrio que se auto provoca el universo, al sustituir una parte de sí mismo, por un sistema que en verdad funcione?**

La ignorancia y el miedo a la criatura fueron el detonante de que tanta irracionalidad oculta fuera finalmente desatada. No era necesario que un animal bípedo de aspecto repugnante fuera el encargado de matar tus obras físicas y encima se encargara de despojarte de tu moral y te obligara a cometer actos impuros contra tus semejantes.

La compacta masa humana observaba con ojos cansados a la figura animal que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas.

El pequeño bicho espacial continuaba silencioso. Aún parecía inconforme con el panorama que tenía ante sí.

¿Acaso no era éste su propósito? ¿Deseaba ver algo mejor? ¿Deseaba otra reacción?

La mueca de desagrado que poseía aquel extraño, seguía intacta, al igual que sus antenas. La mirada acosadora y tétrica había desaparecido; más parecía estar perdida en algún lugar de tantos que había observado.

¿Acaso había muerto sin que alguno se diera cuenta?

Tampoco el guardián artificial hacía movimiento alguno. Se miraba aún recargado en la torre de concreto y vigas; incluso parecía no respirar.

Poco a poco la masa compacta bajó la guardia, en tanto una pequeña parte empezó a fruncir el ceño y a intentar romper filas.

Un impulso extraño de acercarse al ser muerto y verlo de cerca; se hizo tangible en muchos de los presentes. ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Por qué llegó y ahora por qué está muerta? Ya muchos deseaban tocarlo, sentir de qué estaba hecho, y quizá estudiarlo, quizá jactarse que fueron visitados por fuerzas superiores.

Quizá reescribir otra vez la historia y contar egocéntricamente que murió de miedo al ver un séquito de valientes humanos dispuestos a dar la vida por su planeta. Quizá en un par de años escribirían que él lideraba una tropa y se desató una horrible batalla intergaláctica, quizá después hablen de una unión entre galaxias.

Pero no ahora.

De pronto se escuchó un suave sonido desde del interior del bichejo. La masa expectante lanzó un suspiro entrecortado y se abrieron de par en par los ojos. Volvieron entonces a temer y se pegaron unos a otros lo más que pudieron.

El animal parpadeó finalmente y se irguió soberbiamente.

A pesar de su reducida estatura y ser el único elemento presente en aquel mundo de extraños; era la figura más temida y aborrecible que cualquier mente humana hubiera sido capaz de concebir en mucho tiempo.

-De todas las razas que he conquistado, ustedes son sin duda la más lamentable. -Habló una voz dura y ronca de pronto.

El horror se volvió patente, ante sus ojos se mostraba la señal más tangible de entendimiento que hubieran sido capaces de descubrir. Ninguna especie había sido lo suficientemente "inteligente" como para crear una comunicación oral con semejante especie "superior". Y ahora, tan simple era alzar la vista y escuchar un animal extraño el hablarles con desprecio y autoritarismo.

Como si no estuvieran ya bastante acostumbrados a ser degradados todo el tiempo.

El nuevo sentimiento de vulnerabilidad invadió a cada uno de los presentes, en tanto, los más preparados y libres; eran quienes esperaban el animal continuara con su discurso.

-He conquistado mundos por muchos años. -Dijo. -Muchos años antes de que alguno de ustedes pudiera siquiera concebir una idea clara de lo que significa un cambio. Muchos años antes de que alguien se encargara de sentar las bases que representan el mundo en el cual se encuentran actualmente.

Colocó entonces ambas manos tras la espalda, y elevó considerablemente el tono de la voz.

-Me parece realmente increíble tantas cosas que he visto en un mundo tan pequeño y vacío como este. -Siguió. -He pasado el tiempo suficiente en este planeta como para darme cuenta de la realidad que ustedes mismos han construido en torno suyo.

"-Y es más increíble aún, el cómo me he podido dar cuenta de lo poco que ustedes son capaces de conocerse.

La voz que se extendía lentamente y se perdía a lo lejos, era imponente y ronca. Una voz tan clara y a la vez tan extraña y terrible.

Zim volvió a erguirse soberbio y miró entonces a quienes tenía bajo sus pies.

-Quizá no se hayan dado cuenta todavía, pero mi sola presencia desafía las leyes que dios les ha dado.

Un murmullo general apareció, plagándose de horror y quizá lleno de culpa.

-¿No es así que dios ha creado únicamente esta tierra; para amar y cuidar de sus hijos? ¿No es así que dios ha creado las estrellas, el sol y la luna y el resto de planetas; solamente para ser fieles y mudos compañeros de esta que es su tierra?

"¿Por qué estoy yo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que soy o represento en los planes de dios? ¿Acaso no soy un elemento que contrasta horriblemente con lo que ya he expuesto? ¿Qué no es el humano el elegido y por lo tanto el único sabio y capaz de decidir sobre el resto de la creación?

"¿Qué es mi existencia para dios y para ustedes? ¿Qué tanto se cae el esquema que dios les ha dado desde la creación humana? ¿Qué tanto mueren sus creencias ahora que estoy frente a ustedes y les hablo en un dialecto que ustedes son capaces de entender?

"Cierto es, que no soy uno de esos demonios. No soy yo la figura malévola que ha subido reptando desde el infierno para apoderarme de sus almas. No soy yo un instrumento de los designios de una fuerza superior que exige atención y tributos materiales. No soy yo el causante de sus tentaciones, pecados y desgracias. No soy yo el creador del mal que azota su tierra.

"No soy el representante de ninguna divinidad maligna.

"Soy un extraterrestre.

Un extraterrestre.

La audiencia parecía volverse loca.

-¡Extraterrestre enviado de satanás! -Gritó alguna enloquecida voz entre la masa presente. Y de inmediato se le dio la razón.

El animal soltó una carcajada que fulminó de inmediato los ánimos de los presentes.

Era tan horrible. Zim se reía con tanta fuerza y con tantas ganas. Una carcajada ronca y poderosa: La lengua larga y reptiliana entraba y salía de la boca; azotándose y enrollándose en el aire, soltando saliva, escupiendo inmundo veneno.

Y el humano se volvió cobarde.

-¡Tienen la mente tan pequeña que conciben un invisible como único enemigo de su raza supuestamente superior! ¡Ustedes mismos con toda su ignorancia y brutalidad son quienes matan a su especie y a todas las demás! -Interrumpió Zim agresivamente.

Estaba empezando a molestarse, estaba fastidiado de semejantes criaturas. Tanto tiempo entre ellas y finalmente ha decidido ponerle fin a su estancia en una tierra entre millones.

-Su problema es tan simple. La gente loca siempre quiere atribuirle todo a los invasores espaciales que ni siquiera han pisado esta tierra hasta ahora. La gente bestial le quiere atribuir todo a dios y satanás, la gente inepta se lo atribuye al sistema, los mediocres al vecino y así sucesivamente. ¡Todos ustedes dan asco!

"Creen que son superiores porque no hay otra raza en la tierra que sepa hablar como ustedes. Creen que son superiores porque tienen armamento, casa, presumen de ser civilizados, de inventarse costumbres, de tener etiqueta, de estar en los mejores lugares, de tener dinero, un sistema político y bla bla bla. No son conscientes de que detrás de todo eso siempre quedará su ignorancia patente y poderosa, la misma que hacen llamar dios y al mismo que le generan "civilizadas" religiones y le construyen lujosos templos repletos de mudos y falsos testigos de cosas que nunca sucedieron.

"Tan llenos de prejuicios y tan llenos de porquería y media que consiguen para satisfacer lo pobres que son en el interior. Lo único que saben hacer es comer, reproducirse y quejarse. Lo único para lo que sirven es para ser tratados como la inmundicia que son. ¿Creen que sirven de algo? Solamente su fuerza de trabajo es la que resalta, el cerebro poco o nada lo ejercitan y quienes lo hacen siempre tienen la desgracia de sucumbir ante la bestialidad de los millones de bestias atadas bajo un mismo propósito.

"¿Creen que he venido a esclavizarlos y a despojarlos de su libertad? ¿Cómo podría yo hacer tal cosa? Ninguno de ustedes es libre: Viven atados a lo que alguien más les diga, viven esperando a que un ídolo deficiente visite sus tierras y les presente mediocridad que disfraza de talento, viven esperando que algún efímero invento les resuelva la vida, viven esperando saber la vida de alguien más. ¿Eso presumen como libertad? ¡No tengo nada que envidiar! ¿Es eso a lo que tanto aspiran al nacer? ¿Con eso satisfacen su existencia? Pobre existencia, no es más que un desperdicio.

"Muy pocos tienen verdadera sed de curiosidad y de algo grande, muy pocos de ustedes sobrepasan el promedio y son dignos de ser tratados como algo superior. ¿Qué son ellos entre el resto de las bestias de consumo? Porque viven dependiendo siempre de lo que un invisible les ofrezca, quieren todo fácil, quieren que alguien les resuelva la vida. Tienen manos y no saben cómo utilizarlas, tienen piernas y no saben hacia dónde ir. ¡Tienen cerebro y no saben cómo se utiliza! ¡¿Y así se hacen llamar la especie superior?! ¡Son dignos esclavos de una fuerza poderosa!

"No me sorprende que ustedes mismos se hayan encargado de destruir y saquear su propia civilización. ¡Mírense! Ni siquiera me habían visto físicamente y tan sólo el escuchar la palabra "Invasión" les heló la piel y corrieron todos a robarse y matarse entre sí. ¡Maravilloso como todo su progreso y toda su moral caen en un único momento! No son más que hipócritas que esperan a que el otro caiga para pisotearlo y quedarse con sus logros. ¿Es esa la moral y el amor cristiano que tanto escupen que debe tener el hereje? ¿No les da asco excusar su odio en dios? ¿No sienten náuseas de usarlo siempre como justificación para sus malos actos o su simple estupidez?

"Tanto se jactan de amarlo y siempre terminan haciendo lo contrario a lo que supuestamente tanto les dejó. Vaya fieles hijos los que tiene.

"Pero no estoy aquí solamente para destruir las creencias que poseen. No he venido a posicionarme bajamente como la prueba fehaciente de lo absurda que es cualquiera de las creencias que tengan.

"El universo es un sistema perfecto e inmenso que ninguno de ustedes es capaz de concebir. Con soberbia presumo que he recorrido galaxias y sistemas enteros, que he sido conquistador de apenas una decena de mundos y que yo soy parte de una raza elitista que busca constantemente la perfección y la pureza racial.

"No es, sino lo mismo que ustedes intentan hacer. La diferencia es que mi raza posee fenotipos similares. No intentamos conquistarnos mutuamente, la selección natural aplica desde el momento de nuestra concepción artificial...

"Tampoco poseemos creencias superiores a no ser que rindamos obediencia y fidelidad a nuestros propios líderes...

"Nuestra raza entera es bélica por naturaleza, por lo tanto, no esperen alguna clase de consideración. Es bastante irónico que siendo ustedes tan sanguinarios y miserables, pidan entonces que alguien extraño sea noble y racional con ustedes.

"Soy uno de los tantos invasores élite que conquista y gobierna a nombre de mi raza. Claro está que en recientes años he adquirido autonomía y me jacto de invadir y masacrar a nombre propio. Mi esclavo y yo somos dos entidades solitarias que deciden cómo y cuándo atacar: No servimos designios más que personales, incluso él siendo un esclavo es mucho más libre que cualquier componente de su sistema social.

"Sus gobernantes son esclavos de sus deseos y frustraciones. Ni siquiera ellos son libres, confunden el libertinaje y el poder que ejercen sobre un inferior, pero no por ello tienen menos ataduras.

"La diferencia es que ellos poseen las ataduras en el interior. Son demasiado prejuiciosos, cerdos, ignorantes; en algunos casos analfabetos, y confían torpemente en el dinero o el armamento y hombres que poseen.

"No es difícil dominar a criaturas como ustedes, debido a que están acostumbrados a ser oprimidos. Siempre ha sido así, nunca ha cambiado el esquema. Podrán ponerle miles de nombres y cambiar de dictador y época; pero la esencia de la esclavitud interior nunca cambia.

"Los grilletes y jaulas que aprisionan mucho de su potencial, aún continuarán por siempre. La imagen todo poderosa y autómata que los medios de comunicación se encargan de implantarles simplemente no existen. Simples falacias que sirven para mantener el status quo.

"¿Alguna vez se han preguntado cuál es la verdadera falla de la sociedad en la que viven? Critican fuertemente sus sistemas de gobierno, su sistema económico o su sistema educativo. A final de cuentas pretenden seguir viviendo plácidamente, el más grande sacrificio que podrían hacer radica en pagar muchos más impuestos y quizá dejar algunos privilegios de entretenimiento.

"No les molesta vivir en la ignorancia, incluso prefieren encomendarse al cielo antes de hacer alguna acción arriesgada que solucione las masacres. El problema radica en la raíz, no aspiren una vida mejor si no pretenden ser algo que valga la pena. Se quejan tanto y molestan demasiado. Cualquiera que intenta mejorar su vida es inmediatamente censurado por envidia o por considerarlo un enfermo. Pretendo que ninguno de ustedes sea un esclavo feliz o conformista, todos serán tratados como hermanos. ¿No es eso lo que tanto sueñan los sensibles? ¿Una hermandad? ¿Una unidad? ¡Es justo lo que haré!

"El sentido de mi viaje y mi llegada van mucho más allá que formar parte de los planes de un iluminado. Puedo entender quizá, que su esencia pobre les hace crear un significado a cualquier acción que ocurra y que esté por encima de sus capacidades. He ahí que necesariamente se esfuercen en pronosticar desgracias o bondades cuando los planetas cumplen un ciclo natural de alineación, cuando ocurre un eclipse sencillo, cuando pasa algún meteoro errante y demás eventos comunes en el universo.

"Poseo una conciencia propia y es por eso que he decidido tomar su planeta. No ataco o invado a nombre de alguna entidad superior a mí. Comprendo que poseo aptitudes para desempeñar cualquier otra tarea. Pero mi verdadera motivación se empeña en esclavizar a mis inferiores, superiores o iguales.

"No mando soldados a invadir a mi nombre, no me escondo o celebro victorias que alguien más consigue por mí. Soy completo responsable de cada una de mis victorias. Mi esclavo es tan sólo una ayuda fiel y digna, y siempre recibe una parte de todo cuanto obtengo.

"Nosotros hemos acordado hacernos de la tierra y convertirla en una planta donde el trabajo manual sea precisamente la fuerza que impulse el crecimiento del planeta. Nos serviremos de ella, de la fuerza de cada humano y lo volveremos una identidad libre.

"Ninguno de ustedes tendrá que preocuparse más por las habladurías, por los impuestos, el desgaste del planeta, la explosión demográfica o por las guerras. ¡Cada elemento humano conformará el sistema, todos por igual, todos desempeñando el mismo trabajo y todos recibiendo el mismo castigo y destino!

"No habrá más desigualdad social como tanto detestan. Igual, burguesía y proletariado desempeñaran las mismas maniobras. El sistema de gobierno que tanto critican desaparecerá como tanto molestan. ¿Les preocupaba acaso tanto el dinero? ¡No más problemas financieros! No habrá que rescatarse un banco mucho antes que toda una nación.

"No es este un castigo del cielo, no es este el castigo por su crueldad. Simplemente es una decisión personal que he establecido desde mi llegada a su planeta. No pretendo someterlos porque han sido seres desagradables, al contrario, lo único que puedo ver en ustedes es la fuerza motriz de la que tanto he hablado.

"Bestias de carga, bestias de corral, bestias de consumo. ¡Viles bestias que infectan a los verdaderos habitantes de planeta y les hacen tanto daño! Ahora que están desarmados es cuando se dan cuenta de lo débiles que son. ¡La única cosa que tanto valor les da son las armas!

"Solamente someten, humillan y atacan porque están armados. ¡Sin alguna de ellas se ven perdidos en un mundo hostil repleto de habitantes y formas de vida que están fastidiadas de verlos invadir sus territorios! ¡Ahora intenten detenerme sin armas! ¡Jamás los prepararon para este momento, jamás los prepararon para defenderse con sus propias uñas!

"Si alguien les estorba entonces lo aniquilan, su mediocridad y pereza es la que decide y habla por ustedes. ¿Y qué pasa cuando ese alguien es superior por mucho y termina devolviéndoles el trato? Sus tretas y engaños son simples juegos que terminan engañando a quien los usa. ¡Intenten alguna de sus tretas con alguien diferente a su raza! ¡Alguien como yo!

"No me sorprende alguna muestra de ingenio humano, pocas veces aparece y es bastante predecible para alguien que ha visto muchos otros mundos más. Si lo tuvieron hace miles de años para evolucionar y crearse una cultura; ahora más bien parece obsoleto, solamente lo emplean para generar más pereza y consumo en todos ustedes.

"Para generar más envidia y más rabia. Todo lo que les hace falta en el alma es todo lo que pretenden comprar.

"Mi idea de libertad va más allá de ello y radica en explotar la verdadera fuerza que poseen.

"Cabe aclarar que las mentes grandiosas de entre toda esta mediocridad disfrazada de evolución, serán los únicos humanos a quien tendré consideración.

"No es que yo sea justo, y como ya dije, yo no cumplo una misión de purificación o aplico el castigo que su supuesto dios se ha encargado de mandarles.

"Todas las acciones tienen consecuencias, los castigos y los premios son simples falacias que les han metido en el cerebro, al igual que muchas otras cosas de las cuales viven: Tal cual los prejuicios y las etiquetas.

"Yo no pienso explotar una mente brillante con trabajos manuales que son exclusivamente para las bestias. En lugar de ello prefiero saber lo que tanto piensan, lo que les agobia, lo que preferirían hacer en mi lugar. ¡Prefiero dejar en paz a aquellos que realmente traigan un beneficio a su propia raza!

"¿Cómo sabré cuáles son? Es muy simple, he observado al humano durante mucho tiempo. He aprendido a conocer perfectamente sus reacciones y a entender mucho de lo que piensan con escasos movimientos o acciones. No tengo que desgastarme cuestionando a uno por uno o mirando qué tan listo es, ya encuentro simple el saber quién vale la pena y quién no.

"Que la selección natural aplique únicamente para aquellos que en verdad sepan sobrellevar mejor el cambio que he traído conmigo. Ya no habrá quien mejor se adapte gracias al dinero o las armas, ya no habrá necesidad de que alguien sucumba por pura avaricia u odio irracional de parte de otro ser humano.

"Me quedaré con las mejores mentes, los mejores humanos y que el resto se mate entre sí o soporte mejor el trabajo que habrán de desempeñar de aquí hasta el desgaste total de su cuerpo físico y espiritual.

"Y es que la gran mayoría de ustedes solamente ha sabido salir adelante gracias a la ayuda de alguien más. Tan simple les ha parecido comprarse una supuesta reputación, robarle a quien con tanto esfuerzo a logrado algún bienestar material, el estirar la mano y encontrarse con riquezas, o la explotación de su propio círculo social.

"No sirven para otra cosa que para desgaste del planeta. No se sorprendan de ser explotados ahora, pues no sirven para algo más. Nunca han tenido gran impacto, nunca han logrado u obtenido algo con sus propios méritos. Son un completo desperdicio de existencia.

"Mis planes estarán por llevarse a cabo en unos instantes, para terminar mi discurso me tomaré la molestia de presentarme finalmente.

"Mi nombre es Zim, soy un invasor proveniente del planeta Irken y quien me acompaña es mi esclavo G.I.R; una unidad especializada en la captura de información.

"Ambos hemos conocido mundos de distintas dimensiones y esencias y hemos esclavizado diferentes formas de vida; todas ellas con sus propios sistemas políticos y sociales, sus propias creencias y avances. Todas ellas generando su propia fuerza en pro del avance de su raza o exterminándose mutuamente sin darse cuenta.

"Ustedes no son diferentes de muchas otras razas, y su mundo no es diferente entre todos los que hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocer o de conquistar. Demasiado tarde entienden que la grandeza y el poder se obtienen con la autonomía plena y consciente del individuo. Que una unión completa de individuos perfectos es la creación de una sociedad maravillosa y que entonces no es necesaria la dependencia de una sola entidad de hombres o de un único líder que piense y decida por el resto de todos ustedes.

"He conocido mundos que sin duda despiertan mi envidia y sin duda he fracasado en hacer míos. La razón es que su esencia radica en la grandeza del sistema vital que los compone. Su fuerza mental es más grandiosa que la física y por lo tanto es increíble la entereza y decisión que poseen cuando alguien extraño intenta destruir alguna de sus obras.

"No por egoísmo, si no porque saben y son conscientes de lo mucho que sacrificaron para que la plenitud estuviera finalmente entre ellos.

"He fallado en la conquista de sistemas que enteramente son independientes, y es algo que acepto con amargura y sin embargo también contemplo con admiración.

"¿Y entonces qué esperan de su raza? ¿Alguna vez se lo habían preguntado? ¿Qué esperan de ustedes de verdad? ¿Qué esperan del resto? ¿Acaso sólo radican sus deseos en soportar el mayor tiempo vivo y después desear morir a cambio del descanso y la beatitud?

"Por eso es que su raza es sencilla de oprimir. Si tan sólo fueran muchos más los seres completos quienes se hicieran cargo de esta tierra y estuviera en sus manos el apaciguar o derribar al mediocre. Si tan sólo este fuese un sistema realmente compuesto de verdaderos individuos y no de simples existencias con cuerpo y supuesta mente.

"Vaya desgracia la que ustedes tienen con tan sólo existir y desear morir. Semejante desperdicio de vida únicamente lo he encontrado en esta tierra.

"Mi discurso ha llegado a su fin, y con él su antiguo sistema social. Con mis palabras muere el progreso de la humanidad y comienza el desarrollo de una única fuerza de trabajo en base a la justa cooperación de cada integrante del sistema.

"Cualquiera que sea su motivación, cualquiera que sea el dios al cual adoran, el paraíso con el que tanto sueñan y la sanación que tanto desean; será mejor que la aprovechen.

"Y pidan que les dure el resto de su existencia en este plano real que tantas veces se olvidaron que existía. Aférrense ahora a las fantasías que tanto se esforzaban en inculcar a sus semejantes. No lloren ahora por una vida desperdiciada, no lloren o sufran por no haber sabido vivir; o por no haberle dado a la vida un significado que de verdad fuera valioso.

"Aférrense ahora a sus deseos de un descanso eterno en los cielos y quédense con él hasta que el desgaste del cuerpo y la desesperación sean los encargados de suprimirlos. Sean encargados de soltarlos de la realidad que ahora ha golpeado sus cabezas tan fuertemente y les ha mostrado cuan ciegos y equivocados siempre habían estado.

"Temen la muerte porque no saben vivir. Quien vive como desea y es libre de verdad; ve tan sólo la muerte como algo natural. Como el fin de su existencia más no como el fin de sus obras físicas o sentimentales; más sin embargo encuentra entonces que ambas perduren y permanece vivo en quienes así lo desean.

"La muerte no necesariamente significa olvido, muchos seres que dicen vivir han sido olvidados por mucho tiempo; e incluso ellos mismos no logran encontrar quienes son en realidad. ¿Temes morir? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es la muerte tu ascenso a la vida y gloria eterna? Todo requiere un sacrificio, incluso la misma muerte.

"Para el ser débil, sus esperanzas son ahora lo único que lo mantendrá de pie hasta que llegue su momento. Aproveche entonces su fe y pida que pronto tenga que partir.

"Quizá en verdad puedan llegar a contemplar lo que por tanto habían esperado, quizá solamente así encuentren la libertad y la plenitud que tanto habían intentado obtener por medios materiales.

"Quizá solo así encuentren el verdadero significado de la vida. De la misma que ustedes se encargaron de comprar y vender y jamás se molestaron en darle un sentido que no fuera material o carnal.

"Su nuevo viaje ha empezado, quienes deseen llegar pronto al umbral desconocido del paraíso; pueden entonces hacerlo ahora mismo. Y quienes aún tienen fuerzas, entonces háganlo cuando de verdad estén listos.

"Es el fin de todas las cosas.

Y con él, el sometimiento de la raza humana.


End file.
